


дитячі фантазії

by hutko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutko/pseuds/hutko
Summary: з дорослих у діти





	дитячі фантазії

з дитинства  
мала дивні звички  
та дуже бурхливу фантазію

пам'ятаю  
ще у садочку  
подумала про те  
що буде, якщо я помру

до найменших деталей  
уявила власні похорони  
і моїх дитсадовських друзів  
що плачуть над моєю могилою

роки йдуть  
фантазії залишаються  
(не друзі)

і з кожним разом  
саме розуміння того  
що якщо я помру тут і зараз  
заплачуть тільки члени моєї родини  
б'є все більше і більше  
по тому маленькому крихкому та слабкому місці  
що люди називають душею

я знаю  
якщо я справді жадатиму смерті  
то з моєю удачею  
скоріше сплутаю ранкову каву з еліксиром вічного життя  
і ще одне моє бажання залишиться нездійсненним


End file.
